fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Validar
Validar (ファウダー Faudā, Fauder in the Japanese version and Valldar in the Non-English European versions of the game) is an enemy character and an antagonist in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version and by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese version. Validar is the father of Avatar, and the grandfather of Morgan. Profile Validar is the leader of the Grimleal, the religious sect worshiping Grima in Plegia, and is trying to expand Plegia by force. Validar's main goal is to resurrect Grima. As with his forefathers, Validar was born in hopes of being a suitable vessel for he was unworthy as everyone before him. He later had a wife and child. The child was the perfect vessel for Grima, bearing the 'Heart of Grima' that was needed. However, his wife defected from the cult, taking her child with her and he has been searching for both ever since. At some point in the past, he found an ordinary village girl who possessed a special power. Wanting to use this power for himself, he slaughtered her family and the entire village. He then took this girl and brainwashed her into believing that he saved her from the streets and changed her name to Aversa. Validar leads an assassination attempt on Emmeryn, but is ultimately thwarted by the Shepherds. Validar is killed and left in a dark void. Here he meets a dark entity, who revives him. After the apparent death of Gangrel, Validar takes the throne of Plegia. When Chrom comes to ask for aid for the Valm Invasion, Validar gives him all the funds and ships he needs. He also introduces his hierophant, a mysterious hooded figure who, upon taking off their hood, exactly resembles the Avatar. However, with their business done, and not wanting to stay any longer Chrom and the Avatar leave. That night, Validar approaches the Avatar and reveals that he is their father, but doesn't stay for too long as Chrom arrives shortly afterward. After Walhart's defeat, Validar hears of Chrom's search for the final gem for the Fire Emblem and sends word for him to come to Plegia so he can formally present the last gem. However when Chrom and his army arrive, he betrays them and tries to take the Emblem. Just as they are about to escape, Validar warps in, weakens Chrom, and controls the Avatar strongly enough to make them take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. After acquiring the Fire Emblem, Validar warps away to go to the The Dragon's Table. Arriving at the Dragon's Table altar, Validar separates Chrom and the Avatar from the rest of the army and battles them. After his defeat, the Avatar feigns possession and seemingly kills Chrom with a lightning spell. Validar suddenly appears over Chrom's body, unharmed and taunting Lucina over his apparent victory. Basilio then appears, surprising Validar, who thought that he had already died. Basilio explains how the Avatar had already planned out a counter move against Validar's trick, and how he managed to carry out part of the plan in secret by avoiding Validar's spies after his "death" against Walhart. Basilio also explains that the the four gemstones placed before Validar's theft were fakes. Finally, Chrom then reveals that he survived the "attack." Furious with his plan now destroyed, Validar launches one final assault against the army and fails. Validar dies in disbelief with his plans completely ruined. Personality Validar is shown to be a scheming individual, entirely dedicated to serving Grima and willing to do anything to realize his master's goals. He does not seem at all bothered by the knowledge that Grima's resurrection would result in his own death as well. It seems Validar has fully accepted his family line's role in Grima's plans. It is also apparent that Validar strongly believes in the idea of fate and "predetermined events". He often exclaims in denial when events don't go "as foreseen", and shows overconfidence when things appear to go as planned. In Game Base Stats Premonition Chapter 6 |-|Normal= *'Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= '*'Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= '*'Dropped when defeated Chapter 23 |-|Normal= '*'Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''* - Dropped when defeated. |-|Lunatic= * - Dropped when defeated. Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 23) First Battle '''Validar: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written. Chrom: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see! Vs. Avatar (Chapter 23) First Battle Validar: Avatar, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone? Avatar: ...... Validar: Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD! Avatar: ...Not your god—not today. Vs. Lucina (Chapter 23) Second Battle Lucina: "Die, Validar!" Validar: "Impudent meddler! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?! Lucina: Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life! Critical/Skill Quotes *"This is all written!" Death/Defeat Quotes Trivia *Validar shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Frederick. *He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, with Lon'qu *Validar's official artwork depicts him wielding Grima's Truth. Gallery File:Validar 1.jpg|Concept art of Validar File:Validar 2.jpg|Concept art of Validar File:Chom vs Fauder.png|Validar fighting Chrom. File:Fauder Portrait.jpg|Validar's portrait in Awakening. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters